


Take It and Run

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cowboy AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunslingers, M/M, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Time for some Cowboy AU. I posted few headcanons some time ago which you can find on my tumblr (link below). Insomnia is small town in the wild west, often visited by cowboys on their way to load cattle on trains. One year ago the bank was robbed which cots the life of the mayor and the sheriff. One year after the robbery Cor, the local Marshal, is determined to find out who is responsible for the death of his closest friends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Cor watched as the long line of cattle was passing on the way to the stockyards. That was the third group for the week, which mean third group of cowboys in the town which meant three times the chance of trouble. He pulled his black hat over his eyes as if that was going to reduce his trouble.

“I count seven.” Gladio commented next to him. “One is a woman.”

Cor didn’t respond. Seven, eight or ten it didn’t really matter. It took three men last year to turn the whole town upside down and bring it on the verge of destruction, he wasn’t going to allow that again.

“Let me guess. They were all armed.” Cor groaned knowing the sheriff’s plan won’t work.

“You should become a fortuneteller.” Gladio said sarcastically next to him.

One year ago, three men rode in town and robbed the bank. They had used the perfect opportunity; the town was filled with cowboys driving their cattle to the train station. There were some issues on the track and the train was late making both cowboys and townsfolk frustrated. Which lead to chaos and too much on Cor and Clarus’ hands than they could deal with. The three men had chosen the perfect opportunity not leaving a single penny in the safe. Cor didn’t care much about the money, yes it was a problem for the townspeople, but they were insured so that was solved eventually. The robbers left six corpses behind two of them were of the mayor and the sheriff. In one day he lost two of his best friends and he couldn’t do anything.

 

Luche was taking the saddle off his horse as Tredd whistled and pointed behind him. He placed the saddle back on the back of the horse, freeing his hand in case there was trouble.

“Howdy!” Tredd greeted loudly, making sure everyone could hear that they had company.

“Sheriff Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Said a man dressed all in black. “Those are my deputies Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum.

“Sheriff.” Luche greeted the man with the sheriff’s badge on his chest. The ‘man’ was no older than twenty-five dressed all in black including his boots. “Deputies.” He greeted the two men following him. Ignis was taller, very slender, stylishly dressed with striped shirt and dark pants, absolutely out of place in this dirty place.  The other one was probably younger than the sheriff or at least looked younger, parch of golden blond hair covering his head. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“There is a sign at the entrance of the towns. Guns are not allowed and have to be left at the sheriff’s office.” Luche could give that to the young sheriff at least he sounded serious.

“Must have missed the sign.” He took his hat off his head and tapped it with a hand making a cloud of dust around it. “All that dust, makes it hard to see sometimes.” He offered them a forced smiled, Tredd moved closer to him.

“How long do you plan to stay?” the sheriff asked, his eyes quickly moving on Tredd to assess if he was danger.

“Couple of days. A week.” Tredd said and spat loudly. “There are two other herds ahead of us and we have money to spend once we get the cattle going. Unless there was a sign telling us not to spend money here either.”

Luche wondered how much was this new sheriff worth and how far he could push him. Just looing at him and the two deputies he was sure if the need called, both him and Tredd could probably make short work of them. Of course, that would bring the Marshal running which was something he needed to avoid. But he was curious, so curious. Luche moved his right hand toward his gun and before he even blinket there was a revolver pointed at his head and another at Tredd’s who didn’t even realize what caused the commotion.

“I would do that slowly if I were you.” Said the blond man and Luche chuckled. That kid was fast. Probably faster than him. The sheriff and the other deputy didn’t flinch which meant they have perfect confidence in the young man’s abilities.

“I was just relinquishing my weapon…” Luche was still smiling but this time he moved his hand very slowly, undoing his gun belt and throwing it toward the sleek deputy. “Careful it’s dirty.”

Tredd followed his lead, no questions asked. The redhead had big mouth and was prone to fast actions, but new when he had to follow the lead.

“I expect the other five in your group would bring their guns to the sheriff station before sunset. When you decide to leave town, you can have your weapons back.” The sheriff said as his deputy moved his own revolvers down.

“Sheriff a question.” Luche said just before the men were about to leave. “See, we have been stopping here every year for would be five years now I believe. You never had a gun law like that and I remember your sheriff as Clarus Amiticia. What changed?”

“The old sheriff was murdered last year.” The nicely dressed deputy explained, the sheriff had his eyes narrowed at Luche as if deciding if he wants to hang him or not. “The currently sheriff decided it’s safer if cowboys don’t carry guns in town.”

Luche wanted to ask safer for whom, but didn’t. The townspeople were still allowed to carry guns.

“Let’s hope it is safer.” Was the only thing Luche said before the three men left. Tredd gave him a very angry look once they were all alone. “I will find you a gun don’t worry. Go tell Nyx and the rest they need to pay they respects to the local authorities.”

 

Cor watched as Noctis and the others walked back to the sheriff station with two gun belts. There were no shots and no shouts s he considered that to be small victory. He had allowed Regis and Clarus to die, he wasn’t going to allow the same to happen to Noctis. It wasn’t his job to police the town, but he was going to do it if that was the only way to prevent the events from last year happening again.


	2. You-know-who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short prologue establishing the premises and all, the story starts moving here. Cor is worried about potential trouble and Luche is greeted by some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The money mentioned in the fic is an estimated value for the 19th century. With inflation and all that doesn't seem like the amount of money worth risking your life, but at that time it was A LOT. 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

“I still need that gun.” Tredd was obviously annoyed but Luche ignored him. Few more hours and he wouldn’t have to deal with any of them. For all he cared they could even have his cut from the herd.

“Make sure there is always someone on guard.” He told Nyx. “We have two unbranded animals and I don't want to lose them to some idiot with less sense than guts.”

“I know.” Nyx hated when Luche was giving him order and he enjoyed seeing that annoyance.

“And make sure he doesn't piss off anyone. We don't have guns and I suspect that new sheriff won't be very sympathetic to our blood dirtying his town.” He pointed at Tredd and the red head gave him bright smile showing the full length of the straw he was chewing. “I should be back before sunrise. If I'm not, ask Crowe to spell my name on my grave I don't trust any of you.”

“Just to make sure, is your surname spelled with ‘s’ or with a ‘z’?” Crowe joked and Luche just shook his head. Just a bit longer and none of them would matter.

He jumped on his horse, a quick dun animal, his favourite from the two horses he owned.

“Tredd, don't do anything stupid.” That was the last thing he said before riding away.

He rode as has as he could, dust getting all over his clothes again, but he preferred to be done with that business sooner rather than later. He left town, wondering if the sheriff had something to say about the speed he was riding with. Maybe that was some new law as well.

Ten miles out of town he found what he was looking for. Almost ruined wooden fence surrounding a big ranch with a mansion that could be seen in the distance. At least he knew it could be seen, in the dark the mansion right now was just couple of lights far away.

“You are late.” the lean man who was waiting for him at the gate greeted him. Luche didn't comment just came off his horse wondering how many years did this man need to live in the West to learn that city clothes were just not for this place. The elegant pale attire he was wearing was just like magnet for dust and dirt.

“I told the cows they need to hurry up because I have a date with Ravus Nox Fleuret but they didn't seem to care.” Luche offered Raves a forced smile and only then noticed the other man with him. Certainly a local or at least someone who was used to the local lifestyle. The man was short with blond hair and wore dark blue shirt, black pants and riding boots. “New pet?” Luche pointed at the short man.

“Very rich, coming from a cowboy.” The short man winced. Judging by the accent certainly not from here.

“I'm here for my money.” Luche wasn't in the mood to deal with that now. He was tired, wanted soft bed and food that wasn't cooked by Pelna over campfire.

“Money is gone.” Ravus said with very flat expression.

“Gone?” Luche wished he had gun, because he was going to shove it in the man's mouth. That basted had spent them on his gambling issues or whatever had forced him to move West.

“I had to invest them in covering Titus’ ass. Then you-know-who requested his share and we already had to cut him short because setting up Titus was more expensive than it seemed. You-know-who wants the rest of his share.” Ravus explained apparently not worried that the short man was there. Luche didn't like that, one more person who knew what they did…

“How much does he want?” Luche asked annoyed. He could probably argue with Ravus, tell them all he was cheated and some other less pleasant stuff, but for what? The money was gone.

“Two thousand, that's with interest.” Ravus grimaced as if the figure was causing him physical pain, Luche didn't blame him.

“Two…”

“Yes, yes that's a lot.” Ravus didn't let him finish. “You could act shocked tonight when you are lying sad in bed and rethink your life choices. Now we have a problem. “

Luche needed a moment.  That was his money. His way out. No more cows, no more dust, no more cleaning stones under his back so he can sleep more comfortable. He wanted to go home, buy back his father’s plantation and never find himself in the nothingness of the west.  But now not only didn't he have the money but he was in debt.

“Let me guess you have a plan.” He said eventually managing to control his temper. Ravus didn’t need to know how he felt, same way Ravus was hiding how he felt.

“Sort of. If you ride up in the mountain, follow the old trail there is a cabin. Drautos will give you the details.”

“I also need four revolvers.” Luche still couldn't understand why the shorter man was here but he was damned if he was going to ask.

“Do I look like cowboy charity shop to you.” Ravus sounded annoyed as per usual.  “Drautos should be able to sort that out for you. He has arsenal to arm a whole army up there.”

Luche didn’t say anything else. He hated the idea of riding up the trail, in the dark but that was supposed to be couple of hours event not couple of days.

“Say hi to your sister from me.” Luche jumped on his horse. “Maybe you will introduce me one of these days.” He chuckled knowing that was going to piss off Ravus.

“She is too clean for you, cowboy.” Ravus replied sacrastically back and Luche laughed.

 

 

“So far so good.” Noct presented the revolvers he had taken from the group of cowboys that had arrived in town today. Cor had to give him that, the plan did work so far. Every single group of cowboys that had arrived in town had willingly or not relinquished their guns. The Marshal was still concerned. All it would take for that fragile victory to fail was one guy refusing the give his gun, or one of the townspeople to pull a gun on unarmed cowboy. That and they would have on their hands the same mess they had year ago.

“You need to be careful.” Cor warned. He has been repeating all morning that what happens in town wasn’t his job. He was the Marshal, not the sheriff. It wasn’t his job to sort out Insomnia but somehow, he felt responsible. Regis and Clarus were his best friends. He was spending hours at night telling himself it wasn’t personal, but yet it had turned personal. He was helping Regis’ son hold the city while looking for the three men that killed Regis and Clarus. At least finding the robbers was part of his job.

“Marshal, it works.” Noctis argued. “Do you have any leads of any of the guys in town was involved?” Noctis has been asking him to become part of his investigation for very long, but Cor refused. It was personal after all.  

“Some of them were here last year when that happened. But that means nothing. I’m still trying to find that man…Titus Drautos.” Cor rubbed his forehead realizing he needed a drink. It has been a long day of worrying and watching the streets. He also needed to get a feel of what has come into town and what better way to do that then the saloon. “I’ll grab a drink, Gladio is at the marshal’s station if you need him for something.”

“Marshal, may I join you?” Ignis asked just before Cor was about to walk out. The man has been so quiet the entire time that he had forgotten it wasn’t just him and Noct in the room.

“Sure, but I’m not buying you drinks.”

 

Luche had to lead his horse up the trail since it was too dark for riding. That was his favorite animal and he wasn’t going to allow it to break a leg in the darkness. He walked probably for about thirty minutes until the trail lead him to a cabin that looked abandoned. If Ravus had sent him up here for nothing he was going back and setting his fancy rich-boy-from-the-east house on fire.

He knocked on the door, no response.

“Titus, it’s me, Luche.” He decided to announce himself before walking in. Being shot wasn’t in his plans for tonight. He pushed the door and walked in slowly. To his surprise the cabin wasn’t dark inside. There were candles and lamps all over the place.

“Close the door before someone sees the light.” The big man was sitting at the table with a shotgun point right at Luche’s body. “Are you alone?”

“Just me and my horse.” Luche closed the door and looked around. The place was rough. All windows had wooden boards blocking them and there were black curtains to dim any sort of light that might come from inside. There was a bed, table with two chairs and lots of ammunition and gun crates. “Ready for a second Alamo?”

“Very funny.” Titus put the shotgun on the table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the floor. “You want some?” he offered Luche the bottle and he wasn’t going to refuse. “That marshal. The Marshal. I don’t know how but he sniffed out I was one of the men involved in the robbery last year. Had to run. Ravus had the brilliant idea I stay here and still it’s technically on his property the Marshal can’t just search it.”

“Sure, he can he is a marshal.” Luche drank again and passed the bottle to Titus.

“Not Cor Leonis. He is so by the book that it’s painful to watch.  However, he is not shy with his pistols and he certainly knows how to tie a noose. He might not have a reason to search the property but if he sees me…” Drautos didn’t need to finish that sentence. Luche knew thing or two about the Marshal from their last visit. He also knew that Titus was deadly, so if he was mindful about Cor’s skills, probably there was very good reason.

“Ravus told me we owe you-know-who some money.” Luche grabbed the bottle and drank. He had to remember not to get too drunk.

“You need to be careful. He has Ravus on a leash, if Ravus dares even wiggle in a direction he doesn’t like, he has promised to point the debt collectors exactly where Ravus is hiding.” He realized he has never seen Titus like that. He didn’t seem beaten but certainly something was off in his demeanor. “It gets better however. He is the new mayor in town. Turns out us killing the old mayor and the sheriff played out well for him. You saw that boy Loqi, he is hanging out with Ravus. He was promised the sheriff’s badge, but something went wrong.”

The gears started clicking into place in Luche’s head. So that guy became the mayor thanks to them and managed to squeeze them for some money. Now he had them by the balls. He could walk to the Marshal and tell him everything.

“What does he want?” he was keeping them all free for a reason.

“Money. Power. I don’t know. I only know I get orders and I have to follow them, or we are all going to hang in the main square.” Drautos drank a very big gulp from the bottle showing his displeasure with the situation. “He has a task, and I have been thinking…it is doable, but we need one more man. You have to find us one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me MP and HP

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me MP and HP


End file.
